


Overheated

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yard work has left both Rocky and Adam overheated and Adam’s grouchy. Rocky tries to cheer him up by cooling him down with some ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for kissbingo prompt experimental: ice.

Adam made a pitiful noise as he dropped down beside Rocky, “I think this heat just might kill me.”

Rocky nodded his agreement as he took another sip of the ice water he’d gotten while Adam was putting the tools away, “At least we finished the yard.”

“Yeah, but couldn’t it have waited?” Adam frowned, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face.

Rocky became momentarily distracted and therefore didn’t respond as he watched the sweat trickle its way down Adam’s stomach.

Adam groaned again, dropping his shirt, “Thanks for helping. I had to get this yard finished before my parents got home.”

“You did promise your mom,” Rocky agreed as he reached out to pull Adam closer.

Adam pulled away, “I’m too sweaty and it’s too hot.”

Rocky nodded and handed over his water. Adam took a drink and handed it back.

“Maybe we should’ve gotten everyone else to pitch in,” Adam mused, “Probably would’ve gone faster. I didn’t think it would take this long.”

Rocky took another drink of the water and handed it over, watching silently as Adam finished the glass off. Adam stared down at the ice forlornly and started to struggle up, probably to get more water. Rocky grabbed him and pulled him back down, taking the glass out of his boyfriend’s hands.

“It’s too hot,” Adam protested again as Rocky leaned in.

Rocky grinned.

Adam frowned.

Rocky fished an ice cube out of the glass and put it in his palm, then touched Adam’s neck.

Adam smiled and closed his eyes as the ice started to not only melt but cool him down.

“Take your shirt off,” Rocky told him.

Adam glanced around, making sure that no one was visible.

“Everyone’s at work and the only one with a kid is the Millar’s and Elisha is at college,” Rocky reasoned.

Adam pulled his shirt off as Rocky threw the ice in his hand away. He stared at Adam a moment deciding where to start.

“What?” Adam asked.

Rocky grinned again.

“You make me nervous when you look at me like that,” Adam confessed.

Rocky pouted, “But it’s always worth it.”

“I know,” Adam agreed, almost moving forward for a kiss and then stopping with a frown.

Rocky smirked as he fished another piece of ice from the glass and teased, “Gonna get you to kiss me.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “It’s way too hot to even be thinking about it.”

“Still gonna get you to,” Rocky told him as he began to slowly run the ice over Adam’s back. Adam sighed and leaned forward. Rocky used one more piece of ice on Adam’s back and then told Adam to lay down. Looking confused Adam leaned back. Rocky used another piece of ice on the front of Adam’s neck, melting in a slow path down his chest. Another piece of ice finished Adam’s chest and then began his stomach. Adam watched him, eyes half closed in pleasure.

Rocky reached for the glass again, fishing out a piece that was smaller, almost melted down and put it in his mouth. He stuck it out and showed it to Adam as he leaned in. Adam met him halfway, and sucked the ice out of his mouth as they kissed. The kiss was cool from the ice, which melted into nothing quickly. Adam cupped his face, pulled him in just that bit more and Rocky responded by pushing Adam back onto the grass. Laughing Adam pushed him away, “Okay, you win.”

Rocky smiled, “Feeling better.”

“Yeah, but now it’s your turn,” Adam smiled as he reached for the glass, “Time to take your shirt off.”

Rocky leaned in and stole a quick kiss before stripping out of his shirt with a grin, happy to see Adam not look so worn and overheated.


End file.
